Connected security sensors such as camera units and automatic switch units can be coupled to networks and transmit status information and event data to remote monitoring sites. As devices are added to a security system, the devices may be registered with a server and/or discovered by other devices on the network. Such operations may be resource intensive and may be conducted using different processes on different types of networks.